No Love Lost
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Juri winds up seeing something she never should have and it could lead to catastrophe. Will everything work out in the end? pointless smut. HxR, RxJ, JxRxH all of the pairings i love. please read and review and NO FLAMES because you don't like the pairing


Rido knew he was in for trouble that night. Haruka had been giving him _that_ stare for the entire tentative and strangely awkward visit. Rido couldn't help the fact that he seemed on edge or in a bad mood. The truth was he was terrified what would happen once Juri left the room. So in order not to make himself seem desperate or give Juri any reason to be suspicious, he acted like he was in a foul mood.

He could see how it hurt Juri for him to act this way. He could see it in her eyes when he answered her, but he knew that if she found out the truth it would hurt her so much more. Rido knew as did Haruka- Juri could _never_ find out. The fact that she hadn't yet was a blessing. If she were to know it would hurt her deeply, and possibly ruin her marriage, her life, and the view she had of her brothers. Rido didn't know which of the three was worse.

Juri gave a small sigh and smoothed out her dress. "Well," she said quietly, "I suppose I should go see how Kaname and Yuki are doing..." She looked at Haruka staring at Rido. She didn't understand- Rido hadn't done anything wrong. He was a bit grumpy sure but…she refrained from sighing again. It seemed like it was that time again for her brothers to have an in-depth conversation here in Haruka's office. She often wondered what they would talk about but she never asked. She turned to Haruka trying to break the awkwardness of the passing moments by saying, "Don't you two get in a fight now!" She laughed and stood up walking over to Rido before giving him a kiss on the cheek and thanking him for coming over.

Just as she was about to walk out the door Haruka turned and smiled and said, "We won't." He played the part of a reassuring husband well. She beamed before she closed the door.

Rido had to will himself not to hold on to her and beg her not to leave him alone. But it was too late. She was gone. In the silence of Haruka's office Rido refused to look at him. And he didn't have to, to know that Haruka was devouring him with his eyes. Rido's heart began to pound in his chest, and Haruka could hear every beat of it.

Haruka made sure to keep himself in check and stay calm. He had his routine. If he made Rido wait longer each time the more panicked he would become. However, Haruka wasn't quite that sadistic. He didn't want his brother frightened he wanted something else. And he knew damn well that he would get it tonight.

"Rido," Haruka called after a few moments. He could see his brother jolt. Haruka smirked ever so slightly. Rido forced himself to drag his gaze up to meet Haruka's.

He swallowed slowly, "Yes Haruka…" Haruka didn't reply but he stood and walked over to Rido. He put himself in a position close enough to Rido to where his groin was right in front of his brother's face.

Rido's eyes widened momentarily. Did Haruka want him to use his mouth? But they had never done anything like that before. '_Oh no…_' Rido despaired. But Haruka put his hands on either side of Rido's face and pulled him closer. He didn't undo his trousers so Rido determined he didn't want that.

What Haruka did want was what Rido did: Haruka made it so his brother could see up close and personal his growing erection. An erection that was solely for Rido. '_Only for you Onii-sama_,' Haruka thought.

Rido parted his lips realizing to late that it only made his warm breath land straight on his brother's arousal. Haruka was growing hard incredibly fast. Haruka's hands slipped down from Rido's face to the collar of his long dark coat he usually wore. He fisted his hands and before Rido could really comprehend what was going on Haruka had dragged him off of the couch and slammed him facing foreword into the wall. He didn't do it hard enough to where Rido was hurt or there was any damage to the wall but hard enough so that is older brother would get the point. And Rido did- very quickly.

He couldn't quite understand how Haruka had managed to get away with it- not that he would have stopped him anyway- but he still usually managed to put up a good fight. Rido's heart started pounding even harder in his chest. Haruka had just pushed his long coat off to his right side, and undone Rido's pants. His trousers and under shorts were pushed down to his ankles leaving Rido completely at his brothers mercy and a blush on his cheeks. Rido didn't bother to try and hide anything from Haruka because he couldn't and he didn't want to. When he heard Haruka undoing his pants zipper Rido finally started to get hard himself, but at the same time he unintentionally moved to cover his bared bottom.

That did not please Haruka in the slightest. He grabbed Rido's wrists and pinned his hands above his head on the wall. It was a slight shame because Haruka liked driving his brother crazy in many different ways, but he knew that his throbbing erection would do well enough. Besides he didn't want to wait any longer. He tightened his grip on Rido's wrists and entered him fully in one swift shove.

"Aaahhhh…." Rido did his best not to scream while biting his lip. If he did then Juri might have heard it. Even though Haruka had put spells on the walls of his office to dampen the volume of noise going out they still had to be very quite.

But it bloody well _hurt_. Haruka practically always used lube of some kind. When he didn't-which was very, very rare- Rido had learned it meant Haruka was upset with him and was "punishing" him for whatever he did wrong. Rido tried to stand up on the balls of his feet to get Haruka out just a little to ease the pain. Haruka moved so that he wasn't thrusting yet but he pinned Rido's hips firmly to the wall. Just that slight movement sent pain all throughout his nether regions.

Rido's breath panted out of him, and he was desperately trying to be as quiet as he could. Unexpected tears welled up in his mismatched eyes. He couldn't stop the soft constant stream of 'ow's that left his lips. Haruka moved his mouth to his brother's neck where he began to lick his brother's bite area. That warm wet heat on that very sensitive spot went straight to Rido's own groin and he quickly began to grow as hard as Haruka. And as his arousal increased his body's natural instincts kicked in turning his pain into pleasure. His body quickly adapted to the sudden intrusion and he was left incredibly hard. He no longer felt pained, only satisfyingly full. His blush had returned but it was the blush of arousal.

Haruka grinned in satisfaction when he saw this. Haruka moved his mouth up to his brother's ear. He lightly sucked on the lobe earning himself a small whimper from Rido.  
"Onii-sama," he whispered huskily. The sound of his sibling's voice made a shiver go down Rido's spine. Haruka moaned when Rido's muscles tightened around his length. "Onii-sama," Haruka continued, "It really pisses me of when you hurt her like that." Haruka gave a small growl.

"I never mean to Haruka," Rido panted out, "I just don't want her to find out." '_Because it would hurt both of you even more_,' he finished silently. But it was a bad time to tell Haruka that considering what they were doing.

Haruka smiled, "And for that I'll forgive you Onii-sama." He licked his brother's ear again. "I want you Onii-sama. Will you have me?" he asked huskily.

"Yes Haruka…" Rido whispered. He knew he had just sealed his own fate but it was totally worth it because Haruka moved back and thrust into him gently. Rido moaned- it was wrong for something to feel so good but it did. And Haruka wasn't even really doing anything yet. Haruka almost lost himself in how good Rido felt. He was so tight and he was warm.

"_Oh Onii-sama_," he moaned right by Rido's ear. And that was when Rido _really_ started to pant. He wanted Haruka to do more. He wanted it harder. And more than anything he wanted Haruka to let go of his wrists so he could help himself along. By the way he had been trapped against the wall, his fully aroused length should have been standing up proudly but he was stuck to where it pointed downward like it would've if he wasn't aroused. But he was, and at the angle his length was at it was _aching_ fiercely.  
However, Rido was not to the point yet where he was going to ask Haruka to do anything. He tried to push back against Haruka, but he wasn't having it. Haruka growled deep in his throat which in turn made Rido whimper. Haruka's thrusts weren't so gentle now.

As much as he tried to rein in his own desire every single sound Rido made was like music to his ears. And he wanted more. Haruka knew he had waited long enough because Rido was not in any more pain. He didn't want his brother in pain either, he wanted something else and now that he had started he was really going to get it. Haruka started pumping into his brother faster but they both could tell something wasn't right. For Haruka all he could think about was his building pleasure, but he still could sense his brother's ire. That was when he realized the problem.

They usually didn't do this standing up against the wall. More frequently it was the couch or Haruka's desk. The problem was Rido couldn't really bend over or move his own hips; he also hadn't really spread his legs. And as Haruka figured this out so did Rido. This time his flush did darken with embarrassment. He steeled himself against the shame and moved his feet apart as far as his pants around his ankles would let him. Haruka smiled against his brother's neck.

Kissing his way back up to his ear Haruka said, "Thank you Onii-sama."

"Haruka," Rido gasped as Haruka pushed himself in farther. "Yes!" Rido cried out when Haruka finally started hitting that spot deep inside him that made him see stars. Haruka felt very pleased with himself and openly smirked. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle though which was the very opposite of what both he and Rido wanted.

Rido tried to wiggle his hips in vain. He wanted what Haruka gave him. He wanted all he could have. Haruka barely started to move his hips faster and Rido was ready to scream with frustration. The friction was fantastic and mind blowing but it wasn't _enough_. Haruka could tell Rido was finally getting to that point.

"What is it, Onii-sama?" he asked teasingly.

Rido grit his teeth together. '_No I won't- I won't do it!_' he reasoned with himself. But Haruka was weakening his resolve much faster tonight than was to his liking.

"Tell me what you want Onii-sama," Haruka commanded.

"I want you to do it faster and harder," he bit out. But no- he couldn't do what Haruka really wanted him to do…

"Beg me Onii-sama." Rido almost openly sobbed. He just wanted more of Haruka no matter what it took to get it. Rido tilted his head back so he was close to Haruka's ear.  
"Please Haruka… please," when Haruka didn't move he finally got desperate, "_More_ Haruka… I want _more_. Please. _Please_ just _fuck_ me already!"

Haruka felt that he lived just to hear those words come from Rido's open mouth. Because now it wasn't Rido the oldest in control no it was Haruka. It was Rido _begging_ for more of him- more of _Haruka_. A wide grin graced his features before finally letting himself go. He shoved into Rido harder than before earning himself a stifled scream. But this time he didn't stop as he kept pounding as hard as he could into Rido. It was absolute bliss. His brother sweating and trying to thrash in his grip. Haruka thought he was going to die from the pure pleasure that was building up for him.

And so did Rido. His brother kept hitting that blessed spot inside him. Every time he did Rido could feel the little jolts of pleasure travel straight to his groin. And his length that was still stuck in the same awkward position was throbbing- no it felt like it was pounding. Rido tried to wiggle his hands out of Haruka's grasp but to no avail. With his sensitive hearing Rido could hear himself dripping onto his pants, and he found it strangely erotic to hear.

The thought of orgasm was not truly in either of their minds yet and Haruka still had one more trick up his sleeve. While the overwhelming passion still claimed their lower halves, Haruka moved back to Rido's bite area. He kissed and licked until Rido moved his head to the side. Haruka could feel the main vein pounding beneath his lips. He knew from the times Rido gave him his blood that he tasted like rich dark chocolate. Haruka's fangs extended on their own accord and he was dying for Rido's blood. He wanted to take everything his brother was willing to give and more. He dragged his fangs along Rido's neck teasing but not biting.

Rido clamped his eyes shut and groaned. What Rido never told Haruka was that now he was the only one who ever bit Rido. Rido gave Haruka claim to whatever part of him he wanted. Haruka inhaled Rido's scent while licking his neck. To Haruka Rido was like a drug, the more he got the more he wanted. And he hoped it would be any moment now that Rido would ask for him to bite before he lost all restraint. And like Haruka had wanted Rido could not stand to wait any longer. His entire body was on fire, his whole being ablaze with passion. He didn't know if he would be able to form the words or even get them out of his mouth, but for the sake of his sanity he had to try.

"Haruka… bite me…please bite me," he groaned. In response Haruka roughly licked from Rido's color bone up to his ear. "Ah! Ha-_Haruka_ please…" begged Rido.

That was when the fire that had consumed them reached critical levels. As Haruka kept thrusting almost violently into Rido their bodies began to tense in an all too familiar way. Haruka was almost saddened that it was going to end this quickly, but Rido was dying for Haruka to just make him come already. Rido's abdominal muscles tightened as did his thighs and buttocks. Haruka felt himself being squeezed lovingly by Rido's body and it almost pushed him to the edge.

But as he gasped for breath he tried to wait. He always waited. He always made sure they came together. He liked doing that because it made him feel closer to his brother. Rido thought he was going to pass out. His mind was completely blank except for every detail of Haruka. The way he smelt, and was gasping in his ear, and how he was mercilessly pounding into him. His body began to convulse through pleasure shakes and he knew he was close. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Haruka.

"Haruka… hurry the hell up," he pleaded.

Haruka gave a breathless chuckle. "Your so impatient Onii-sama!" he chided.

Rido gave a groan before turning to bury his face against his left sleeve and heave out little pleasured sobs. Haruka leaned up to repeatedly kiss his brother's cheek.

When Haruka's body began to shake as violently as Rido's he gasped in his brother's ear, "_Oh Onii-sama!_"

"_Ah…_"

"Onii-sama you're so tight."

"Haruka don't stop. Please don't ever stop!" Rido sobbed.

"I could never even dream of it Onii-sama."

"Haruka I love you," Rido confessed. When they did this, it was the only time they could really show each other how much they were loved. In fact that was why they did it. Hearing that heartfelt confession Haruka began to shed tears as well. It wasn't that Rido never said he loved Haruka, he did quite often. But it was _the way_ Rido said it now that made Haruka's heart swell.

Haruka moved closer to Rido and they fell helpless to the fact that they were about to reach absolute bliss together. Except for one thing. Through all the ecstasy Rido found himself being over whelmed with sudden panic. And when he listened close enough he could hear someone trying to open the locked door. His eyes went wide and his sweat turned cold.

"Haruka stop!" he whispered urgently.

"What?" Haruka asked dumbfounded.

"The door Haruka! The door!" Haruka heard him say while he saw Rido staring past him at the door with a look close to terror. That was when he turned around himself thinking of what to do. But his face took on the same expression as Rido's. Because it was too late. Juri was standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Haruka… What are you doing?" Juri whispered. Haruka pulled out of Rido and put his aching erection back into his trousers. He turned to Juri at a loss for words. Rido could only stay frozen where he was for a moment before he gathered the courage to bend down and retrieve his pants and undershorts from around his ankles. He did them up as fast as he could; he needed to leave _now_. His shame needed to wait for later but it didn't stop from coloring his cheeks. He turned around to find that Juri and Haruka were both looking at him. Haruka was just as terrified as he was, but Juri looked at him with… pity?

'_No. It doesn't matter anymore,_' he thought. He made his way across the room and looked them each in turn. "I'm sorry," he said. But when he tried to walk past Juri out the open door she slammed it shut sealing them all in the study.

"Sit down both of you," Juri commanded. She tried to keep her voice calm and not shed her tears. Rido and Haruka looked at each other before they sat down on the large couch together. Juri sat on the one opposite to them. When Rido sat down he tried to hide his discomfort, but Juri had seen his grimace. Usually any pain he felt after coupling with Haruka was a welcome one but now it was breaking his heart.

Juri looked over them with calm and calculating stares. She couldn't fail to notice their still raging erections bulging in their pants. Haruka slightly moved more towards Rido and Rido did his best to comfort his younger brother. They both knew the upcoming words were not going to be pretty. When Rido looked at Juri her eyes were still locked on him, and as they made eye contact more tears gathered in her doe eyes. In despair Rido looked down at the floor.

It was never supposed to be like this. Haruka and he did this because they… Rido forced himself to admit it. They had fallen _in_ love with each other. He looked up at Haruka and as per usual Haruka was more worried about him than himself. They both looked up when they heard Juri sniffle. When she looked Rido in the eyes yet again she broke out into tears.

"Haruka how could you?" she cried. Haruka knew this was the worst misunderstanding they could have. He didn't love _just_ Juri or _just_ Rido; he loved both of them with his whole heart in the same way. But he knew it would be unfair to ask her to understand. He tensed when Juri looked at him with blazing eyes. "Haruka why would you rape Onii-sama?" she demanded.

Rido cried out but then slapped his hand over his mouth. He should have known Juri would think of it that way. She wouldn't have thought it was an affair even though it was. Haruka sat next to him completely in shock. Now Rido knew why she had been looking at him that way. It was breaking his heart but he couldn't let Haruka take the heat for this. The truth was they followed the pureblood way of life and had fallen in love with each other, not to mention that this was both of their faults.

"Juri," Rido rasped, "Haruka didn't… he didn't to that. I wanted it just as much as he did." In any other situation it might have been endearing that Rido couldn't say the word and that he was now crying as well.

Juri gasped at him but she looked almost relieved if anything. And she really was. Juri found she could handle the thought of them willingly together rather than her oldest brother being violated in such a way. However that didn't mean Haruka was escaping her rage.

But then a certain idea popped into her head. She had wanted to do it for a long time but had always been too shy to try. But she had a deepened resolve now and her anger melted away because she loved these men more than anything. However in order for her plan to work she would need to keep a certain domineer.

Haruka was caught up at looking at Rido. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Then again it was one of the many ways Haruka had always loved this rather selfish brother of his. Rido was always there for him when he needed him. And right now Haruka needed him very much. He leaned in more to his brother just wanting to stay close to him. Rido on the other hand was doing the worst out of the three of them. He could swear his heart was shattering and he was doing his best not to burst any further into tears. But both men were shocked when Juri stood up and held out her hand to Rido.  
"Come with me," she said softly, and then she turned to Haruka, "and as for you stay right here until I come back."

"Of course," Haruka said. He exchanged a glance with Rido before he stood up and took Juri's hand. Rido looked back down at Haruka once more before allowing himself to be pulled out of the room by Juri.

Once the door to his study had been closed Haruka let out a deep sigh and lied back on the coach. He purposefully kept his hands on his chest and ignored his still aching erection; because if Haruka couldn't come inside of Rido then he didn't want to come at all.

Rido followed Juri up the stairs and down the long hall wondering what she had in mind. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved that she wasn't truly outraged at both of them or whether he should be worried. She had that look in her eyes that was unmistakable after knowing her since birth almost three thousand years ago. Juri was up to something.

But by then Rido could really care less what happened, after all the worst already had and it was killing him. He had never fallen out of love with Juri and he had always retained his bitterness about her leaving him but delving into an intimate relationship with Haruka seemed to be what kept the family together. In a sense that is. It didn't mean Rido wasn't lonely or he wasn't angry but he loved his siblings and even when his sadist side got the better of him he was happy with them. However Juri had seen what she was never supposed to find out about. Rido had a sinking feeling that she was going to ask him to not see her and Haruka anymore. But then Rido would have no one… his thoughts were cut off when he realized Juri had led him into a bedroom.

Actually it was the bedroom Juri and Haruka shared. It had both their scents and personal objects lying around. Rido brought his eyebrows together. Just what was Juri planning? She finally let go of his hand and turned to face him. He barely kept her gaze before she pulled him to a large plush chair and sat him down. She put her hands on his face and he noticed how her hands were a lot softer than Haruka's. He could almost believe that things were going to be alright. But they weren't. Not this time because he really screwed up. Juri pulled his face up so he would look at her but he diverted her gaze. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Rido I think you owe me…" she whispered as last.

Rido looked up at her confused, "What?"

"You always said you wanted to be with me but you slept with Haruka instead…" her tone held the slightest threat in it, "Do you not want me anymore Onii-sama?"

"Juri I…" Rido was cut of by the feeling of Juri's lips pressed against his own. She sighed as she pushed her tongue in his mouth and Rido thought his eyes would bug out of his head. He couldn't even begin to comprehend that Juri was doing this. She pulled away from him and looked into his mismatched eyes.

"Do you still want me Onii-sama?" she asked him sensually. Even though he felt he shouldn't have Rido found himself nodding his head slowly. Juri smiled a devil's grin and stood up going to get the ties on the two bathrobes nearby. She quickly bound each of his hands to the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

Rido tugged on the binds and was surprised to find he actually couldn't move his hands. He looked up at Juri tentatively and wondered what it was with his siblings and making him helpless. But Rido's brain nearly short circuited when Juri ever so slowly pulled off her panties from underneath her dress keeping her eyes on him the whole time. His dwindling erection came back full force and he instinctively shifted his hips. Juri's grin grew when she saw him do that.

His throat went dry and all he could ask was _why_?! Why was she doing this to him? And then he realized this was how Juri wanted to get even. She wanted to punish Haruka and him by this. And Rido also knew that she had every right to do so. As such he might as well sit back and watch the show. But he wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to do anything but be subjected to this!

As Juri pulled her undergarments around her ankle and tossed it away she heard her brother moan softly. She couldn't believe the opportunity for her to be with this man had finally come. She walked over to him and wrapped her small hands around the back of his knees. She pulled until she had put Rido into a position where he was as flat as he could be on the chair- or his hips were anyway- and his legs were spread apart. She found they were at the perfect distance to have a comfortable seat on. From there she got a very good view of what her oldest brother had to offer her. The tent in his pants was huge.

'_If he's that big already…_' Juri bit her lip just thinking about how big Rido could be. Bigger than Haruka that was for sure. She reached foreword and brushed her brother's arousal with her fingers through the fabric. Rido seriously thought he was dreaming- despite how hard he was he must have been dreaming. He hissed as her teasing fingers brought back his desire from the dead. He couldn't help but slightly buck his hips up against her touch.

Still she was driving him insane. The minimal friction his clothing gave him was no where near enough to satisfy him. He wanted so much more- even though it wasn't his right to ask he caught himself softly pleading with Juri to just do something already. She gave him another devil's grin. She very slowly pulled his pants button out if it's hole and stopped. And this rate she would have him begging just like Haruka could make him beg.  
"Juri more…" he whimpered, "please…" Juri gave in to her brother's request and hurriedly undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Then she-very slowly- did the same thing with his undershorts. She gasped when she saw his hardened length. Rido certainly had a lot to say for himself. Juri bit her lip slightly as her own arousal peaked. The scent of her arousal hit Rido's sensitive nose along with an undercurrent of strawberries. He wiggled around on the chair- he wanted her _so_ badly. But his thoughts stopped when her gentle fingers found their way to his manhood and slowly pumped him.  
Juri wasn't unskilled at deriving pleasure from a man- she had been married for about two thousand years- but she was still shy this time. Whether she would ever admit it she fallen back in love with her oldest brother, and because of that she wanted their first time together- and hopefully not their last- to be perfect. She knew she was succeeding when Rido let out the wanton moan he had tried to keep in. She giggled slightly and that made him look at her. His eyes were both crimson now and that made her desire increase.

Rido could feel her starting to drip down onto his legs and his panting almost became hyperventilating. "Juri can I kiss you?" he asked breathlessly.

Juri didn't answer but pushed her lips against his and their tongues danced with each other for a long while. However because Rido had come so close to orgasm once before this new excitement meant his body wanted things to end very quickly. He started to tremble and he could feel his muscles contracting once again. He tried to pull back to ask Juri to stop but she was already a step ahead of him. She stopped all her persuasive movements right before his pleasure reached critical levels. Instead she licked his neck up and down nipping at certain areas and scraping her fangs against his sensitive skin. When she felt he had calmed down enough Juri gave him a chaste kiss.

"Are you ready Onii-sama?" she asked. He needed no clues as to what she was implying and he nodded silently. She smiled at him, pushed her hair back over her shoulders, and then her fingers went down to her own most intimate area where she teased herself to the amount of lubrication she was happy with.

Rido wanted to scream- he could hear her fingers make a squishing noise the deeper she went. Just as he was about to plead for her to do something she returned her naturally lubricated fingers to his member and began stroking. Satisfied that he was at his hardest she pulled up her dress and began to lower herself onto him. Juri whimpered as his length hit various spots that Haruka could never even dream of. Her brother was just big enough to fill all her desires and more.

When he was finally all the way inside of her Rido was reduced to a trembling shaking mass. His head fell back to the head rest and he had to use all his willpower not to frantically try to gain his own release. As much as his body was screaming for it he was determined to achieve her satisfaction first. But it was challenging to say the least because she was hot and wet and tight. Rido had been taken by Haruka plenty of times but he hadn't been the one to claim another in a while. And now that he was he wanted more…so much more.

Juri had put her head down and was trying to breathe steadily but he just felt too wonderful to her, yet Rido thought his penetration had hurt her. Worried he asked, "Juri are you alright?" she looked back up at him with a beautiful smile and nodded.

She leaned foreword and wrapped her arms around Rido's neck. There they shared a long kiss when she suddenly moved her hips up and then back down onto his shaft. Rido cried out softly and before long he bucked his hips up to meet her. It didn't take long for them to set a natural and pleasuring rhythm where all coherent thoughts were wiped out of their minds.

Juri ran her fingers through his hair- she had never imagined it would feel so good to be with him. He was able to find her most sensitive area and have her almost scream with pleasure. Rido was breathing heavily on her neck while trying to lick and kiss but it only increased her satisfaction. He knew he was close he was so _**so**_ close to falling off the edge but he still wanted to hold out. Juri could feel his muscles tense rock hard under her and she knew he was almost there as well. Yet so was she and he made sure she fell first.

He pumped up into her as deeply and quickly as he could reigning in his own desire causing her to reach absolute bliss. She heaved out little pleasured sobs and rode out her climax until her muscles finally stopped contracting. Juri was intensely beautiful when she was flushed with desire and her eyes were clamped shut while her mouth was open. Rido stopped as soon as he felt her orgasm was finished and gave her a momentary respite.

Even so he still desperately needed relief from the pressure in his groin and he began to thrust his hips once more. Once Juri could think again she realized Rido was almost to the point of climax. If her greater plan for that night would work then she couldn't let him achieve that. She quickly moved off of him and he protested the lack of contact. But Juri shushed him while kissing him and began to tease him once more. In Rido's mind he may not have been inside her but she was being kind enough now to let him use her hand. He nearly screamed when she ran her forefinger over his tip and he nuzzled her neck.

He was unable to stop his constant streams of, "Juri more…please…no don't stop…Juri please…more…" and as much as she felt sorry that he had pleasured her completely she wasn't willing to do the same yet. Her fingers slowed and pulled away while he desperately moved his hips around needing any kind of friction. He was on the very edge once again but he couldn't get there.

Juri smoothed her dress out and said, "I'll be right back Onii-sama. Be good for me." With that she quickly walked out the door and he listened to the sound of her retreating foot steps.

Fed up with everything Rido ripped the bonds from his hands and used his right hand to get what he wanted. It was difficult though because he was unable to really stroke himself amidst his sobs. He didn't know why he was crying…maybe because the pleasure was so great it actually hurt…maybe it was the leftover heartache from earlier that night. Whatever the reason, Rido sat in the chair and pumped himself furiously wanting to just come already and leave. That would have to wait though because through his tears he saw both his sibling looking at him pleasuring himself through the door way. His tears only fell harder after that.

Haruka rushed over to him and stopped him stroking himself, and then he wiped away his brother's tears whispering sweet nothings to him. Juri walked behind the chair and ran her gentle fingers through his hair once more as Rido did his best to get a hold of himself. He wiped his face with the back of his coat sleeves and waited for whatever either of them had to say. He did his pants up trying not to lose anymore face with them because their opinions were the only ones that mattered.

Haruka smiled at the man he loved and then looked up at Juri and nodded. Rido was confused but didn't resist when Haruka gently pulled him out of the chair. They wandered over to the large bed in the center of the room and in the pit of his stomach Rido had an idea of what was coming next. Juri took a seat on the bed and looked at both of them calmly.

Then out of the blue she said, "Can I watch you both continue from where you left off?" Rido's mismatched eyes widened but Haruka turned him around and kissed him deeply.

Rido and Haruka may have been intimate often but they rarely ever kissed each other on the lips. Kisses like that were signs of love and they didn't need to do that to prove they loved one another. Also there the fact that Rido had always said Haruka should have been kissing Juri not him. But with his mind glazed over with pent up desire Rido responded thoroughly to the kiss and moaned when their hips ground together. His arms wrapped around Haruka's neck and he realized that they were meant to be putting on a show for Juri.

Haruka was more than willing to be playful once Juri had explained her whole plan to him downstairs but he knew that his brother would need some encouragement. His hands wandered down to Rido's backside and crushed their hips together. Rido cried out into Haruka's mouth and Juri had to bite her lip. Her brothers were very sexy together and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She was only one person after all. But she slid off her dress and slipped into the sheets of her bed and watched as her brothers continued to tease each other and her. Their hands were wandering all over the place, they were moaning loudly, and sometimes they would even make eye contact with her. When she scent of Juri's arousal hit the air it seemed as if that was the cue for them to stop.

Haruka and Rido separated panting and eager for more. Rido looked between his siblings searching for a hint of what to do next. For purebloods everything was a game and Rido didn't know the rules of this one yet. Haruka was the one to gently push Rido over to Juri where she waited naked and tempting under the covers.

"Aren't you two going to join me?" she asked coyly. Further understanding crashed down on Rido like a ton of bricks. They were all going to sleep… _together_. The knowledge went straight to his aching groin. He saw Haruka was already taking off his cloths so Rido did the same.

Being the same gender and brothers they had seen each other without cloths plenty of time but this was the first time Juri would ever see him like this. Rido swallowed the lump in his throat and crawled into the bed next to Juri. However she pulled him on top of her and Haruka settled on top of him leaving Rido stuck between his two partners.  
"What am I supposed to do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Whatever feels natural Onii-sama," Haruka whispered huskily nipping at the back of Rido's neck. A shiver ran down his spine and he noticed that Juri hands were trailing their way down to his length. He jerked when she touched him and he could barely tell when Haruka started to pump him as well. He couldn't help moving his hips against the hands teasing him causing wonderful friction that he was craving more than anything else.

But Juri pulled away Haruka's hand and said, "If we don't get a move on poor Onii-sama won't last much longer." Because Haruka was behind him Rido was spared the sight of his sadistic grin but he could see Juri's. His throat became suddenly dry and he jolted when Juri sighed happily.

He looked down and saw that Haruka was teasing his wife with his fingers thrusting them deep into her and coating them with the lubricant her body naturally made. Without his mind's express consent Rido found himself about to bury his length inside her body again when Haruka's arm wrapped around his waist halting his actions. Rido whimpered in disappointment but Haruka shushed him gently.

"Just wait a minute Onii-sama Juri's not going anywhere," he said. And as he said it he started to stretch his brother with the fingers he had used to tease his wife. Rido groaned as the thought of being prepared for his brother's possession with his sister's juices flooded his mind. When Haruka was in far enough he used two fingers to kneed into Rido's prostate which had him shaking and pushing back on those fantastic fingers.  
Juri grinned seeing her brother so pleasured and it only being so early in their game. Just before Rido was about to beg Haruka to stop those antagonizing fingers pulled out of him. Rido tried to catch his breath but was stock still when Juri ran her inner thighs along his and Haruka's hips. Taking it as the invitation it was Rido lined himself up to her and entered Juri reveling in that tight wet heat. He gave another strangled groan as he had to fight his body's natural instinct to release then and there.

Yet his siblings weren't done pleasuring him and Haruka eased himself into Rido giving him more time to adjust than he had earlier that night. Rido cried out helplessly at the onslaught of sensations overwhelming him threatening to make him explode before anyone had even moved. He was filling and being filled at the same time and even though Rido was not much of a sentimental man it eased the ache in his heart that he was able to give something to the people he loved most in the world. But Juri and Haruka understood that gift and they were bound and determined to give him the best in return.  
Moving was a little tricky at first but Haruka and Rido were able to set into a rhythm where Rido would thrust foreword and on the backward thrust then Haruka would move foreword. It created an unbelievable sensation for Rido once he moved inside of Juri's heat then Haruka would be pounding into his prostate.

Juri came suddenly before either of them with shuddering cries. She couldn't stave it off any longer. The moment Rido had entered her she knew she wouldn't last long with him. He was able to wring the pleasure out of her in a way Haruka couldn't. In the back of her mind she knew it was because Rido and herself had been destined to be husband and wife. She grinned up at both the men she loved content to be at their use and watching the show.

But Rido felt her orgasm and the movement of her muscles against his length caused him to pump wildly into her. After being so aroused for so long Rido didn't fight his instincts any longer and let himself give frantic thrusts. Sensing how close he was Juri and Haruka went to either sides of his neck where they licked and teased the sensitive skin they found their. His blood was pumping through his veins to keep up with the vigorous activity he was engaged in. Juri and Haruka exchanged a look and at the same time they bit Rido's neck drinking deeply from the veins they found.

The added stimulation was what finally pushed him over the edge into absolute bliss. The sexual tension that had been coiled in his groin for so long finally released with an overwhelming intensity. He cried loudly and came so strongly that Rido actually blacked out.

A few hours later Rido woke up to find his head pillowed on Juri's chest. She had slipped on a thin nightgown and was peacefully asleep. Across from him Haruka was looking around the room as if he had just woken up as well. He saw Rido watching him and smiled widely running his fingers over his brother's cheek. Rido smiled lazily back wondering how he had managed to get himself into the predicament he was in…what they had all just done may complicate all their relationships but it didn't mean Rido wasn't happy.

Haruka got up off the bed slowly trying not to wake Juri and then grabbed his brother's wrist trying to get him to follow. Rido had a hard time moving though; due to the events earlier that night he felt almost numb but he was sore at the same time. It was a strange feeling but not an unpleasant one. Once they were inside the guest bedroom across the hall Haruka quietly shut the door and lied on the bed. Rido followed too tired to be confused and put his head on his little brother's chest. Haruka ran his fingers through the dark curls that were a lot like Juri's.

"I've been thinking about something," he said slowly.

"And what's that?" Rido asked starting to get sleepy again.

"That I want you to take my blood," he replied seriously. Rido looked up slowly at his brother with a blank face.

"Haruka…if I do that we'll have a blood bond," he reminded him. Haruka however didn't need a reminder since he had wanted another blood bond with Rido since they had broke the first.

"I know," he said, "but I want that. Do you?" Rido nodded slowly and started kissing his way up to his brother's neck where he licked one area grazing the skin with his fangs.  
He was hungry but he still said, "Last chance Haruka. Are you sure?" In response Haruka wrapped his arms around Rido's neck and his legs around his waist. Rido laughed softly then sank his fangs in the pale neck underneath his lips. Haruka sighed as he felt his energy being drained by one of the people he loved. Rido stopped after a few draughts- oh he wanted more of Haruka's tempting blood but he didn't want to make him too weak. He pulled away and looked Haruka in the eye. He was given a warm smile in return and he gently kissed Haruka on the lips. Now that they had actually done that Rido found he enjoyed it.

"Hey me too," they heard from the doorway. They both looked up to see Juri leaning on the door frame but instead of having tears in her eyes she had an adorable little pout on her face. Both men sat up and Rido held his hand out to her. She took it and snuggled up to him sitting in his lap while she winked at Haruka. He winked back then smiled at Rido. Rido rolled his eyes and leant his head down to Juri's neck. He pushed her long curls out of the way and licked from her collarbone to right under her ear. Juri gasped and slumped against him when he sank his fangs into her as well. Her blood tasted a lot like Haruka's except it was slightly sweeter. After another few mouthfuls he pulled back and licked her wounds until they healed.

"Are you both sure you want this?" he asked one last time.

"Of course," Juri said happily nuzzling against him. They pulled back the covers of the guest bed and settled in for another nap.

Rido was about to fall asleep when Juri poked him and Haruka asked, "This room could be yours permanently if you want…will you move in with us?" both his sibling looked so hopeful and it tugged at his heart. Rido nodded and each cheek was kissed by his brother and sister.

He smiled and let himself drift back to sleep. For a night that could have been disastrous…well things seemed pretty good right then. Rido had the most important people in his arms; his family.

The End.


End file.
